creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
Ars Mortis
"ARS...The Autonomous Reaper Society. They're the ones you don't want knocking on your door. Because they're the ones bound by the Laws of Perdition." Mortis was a fleeting thought that manifested almost too naturally. Physical Description "You got a staring problem?" Race: Psychopomp Template: Reaper (Similar to the Japanese Shinigami) Age: ??? (Appears in his 20's) Sex: Male Hair: Long black hair that is often seen in many different styles and levels of disarray. Eyes: Blue-green, almond eyes that seem to hide something beneath the calm waves. Build: Avergae build, with toned muscular features, though his cloak usually hides most of his body. Skintone: A creamy tan, his skin is fair and soft, despite his deceptively rough appearance. Height: 6'1" Weight: 185 lbs Personality "Tch, whatever." Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, which is often a source of trouble for the other ARS members. Sexuality: Straight, though his cold, seductive nature appeals to all. Mortis is usually cold and abrasive, quick to tear down the walls people carefully build around themselves. he is well known for his quick, biting tongue, abruptness, and hot temper. However, he is also a deeply loyal person, drawn instinctively to others. Particularly, Arcanum and Salvator seem to hold a spot of interest with him. He can be kind and warm, as well as cold and calculating, making him a valuable member of ARS. He is rarely seen outside the presence of Salvator - or his cloak and mask. In His Work "You're standing in front of me. And currently, that is the worst possible place to be." As a Reaper, Mortis is first and foremost focused on the mission. Anyone - or anything - that comes between him and the point of completion is dealt with quickly, smoothly, and is displaced into a category of unimportance until the mission is over. However, this single-minded way of working also leads to heavy involvement in most cases, since he focuses on nothing else. This enforces the Laws of Perdition that bind all members of ARS, causing most of them greif and pain in dealing with these cases. With Ars Salvator "Tea in Purgatory. How ironic." Mortis becomes agressive and cold when people approach Salvator. There could be many reasons for this, but primarily due to her weakened physical state. When alone, or in the company of trusted people, Mortis is often upbeat and witty, teasing her and coaxing her into jokes at her own expense. The two share a complicated past, which has only deepened the bond they share over time. History "Just forget it. You wouldn't understand." Mortis was on an important mission to reap an angel who had disobeyed the Heavenly Decree by taking a human lover. This task, however, proved to be too much for the newly recruited Reaper. Beaten and left in unfamiliar territory, Mortis wandered in search of a way back to Purgatory. In a state of confusion, he stumbled into the home of the Angel of Salvation, and passed out. He awoke to screams: the Arbiters had passed down judgement on the angel for harboring a soul from Purgatory. Her wings were stripped from her, returning her to a frail body resembling that of mortals. Though they managed to escape from Heaven, both were heavily wounded and the task had not been completed. In order to save the once-angel, she was bound by the Laws of Perdition and recruited into The Society. Mortis and Salvator have been partners since, and have sworn vengance on both the Arbiters and the angel who got away. Trivia *"Ars Mortis" is Latin for "The Art of Death". This is a reference to his aesthetic personality as a reaper. *The avian design of The Society is dark humor at the angel's expense, and a reference to crows, seen in many cultures as those who ferry souls from this world to the next. *Mortis' armored finger gloves are meant as a reference to the beak, and not the claws. He "plucks" the soul with his "beak", as opposed to a traditional Reaper's Scythe. *Mortis is also an excellent cook, though food is not necessary to survive in Purgatory. It's unclear if he was a cook or chef while alive. Category:Characters